Lihat, Tak Terlihat
by Authorjelek
Summary: "Satsuki, aku mendoakanmu." /Sang gadis meringkuk, tapi ia tak bisa melawan kenyataan yang disebutkan pria berambut biru gelap, teman sejak kecilnya itu./ "Ti… dak." (Maaf untuk kurang sesuainya judul dan genre.)


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-**_**sensei.**_

Tak ada keuntungan komersial yang bisa saya peroleh dari sini. Saya hanyalah penulis fanfiksi yang bertanggungjawab atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Sudah… tiga—eh, enam tahun, ya?"

Langit biru berlapis semburat awan, putih, dan dengan matahari bersinar terik cukup untuk membuat seorang Momoi dan teman sejak kecil yang sedang duduk—dan sudah berposisi untuk merebah—di sampingnya mengeluarkan sebutir, dua butir keringat. Padahal masih musim semi dan hawa membekukan musim dingin masih tersisa. Salahkan siapa? Pemanasan global, kah—baiklah itu tak penting.

Yang merupakan lawan jenis sang gadis menengok, "Kau menghitung apa, huh, Satsuki?"

Yah, itu Aomine Daiki seperti yang kita tahu.

"Sejak kita kenal dengan Tetsu-_kun_," dengan sedikit kekeh pelan, lembut, "sekarang kita sudah lulus SMA… Ah, waktu berlalu begitu cepat!"

Aomine tak mengeluarkan respon yang ekspresif, hanya melirik bosan pada gadis bersurai sewarna kembang gula dengan 'oh' pendek. Bukan _tsundere_ atau apa, tapi memang tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Kurasa, sekarang Dai-_chan_ juga tak perlu kukhawatirkan, hmm?"

Senyum itu memancarkan cahaya sekuat sinar mentari dan diarahkan ke lelaki bernama Daiki di sebelahnya. Aomine yang bisa digolongkan kurang peka—entah benar kurang peka atau bisa kita sebut…. bodoh—hanya mengernitkan alis sedikit.

"Dai-_chan_ juga… sudah menemukan orang seperti Kagamin yang bisa menjadi lawan Dai-_chan_, bukan? Ah, senangnya…"

Punggung yang barusan menempel pada tanah untuk melepas pegal itu langsung ditegakkan, sekarang posisinya merupakan terduduk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku… ingin mengejar cintaku."

Aomine tahu. Cinta Momoi Satsuki tak pernah memudar berapa tahun pun ia terpisah dengan lelaki pujaannya itu.

"Lulus SMA ini, aku ingin mencari sekolah yang sama dengan Tetsu-_kun_… lalu aku yakin Dai-_chan_ tak mungkin mengambil universitas yang sama dengan Tetsu-_kun_, berhubung dia juga yang membuatmu bersemangat untuk bertarung, 'kan?"

Aomine menatap Momoi lekat-lekat, namun pandangan itu sedikit… kosong.

"Dan bila aku bergabung dengan tim basket yang sama dengan Tetsu-_kun_, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi di _bench_ yang berbeda. Aku akan membantu Tetsu-_kun_ untuk mengalahkan Dai-_chan_…"

Seiring dengan kata-kata Momoi yang melantun satu persatu, mata biru gelap itu memfokuskan diri ke senyum indah sang gadis.

"…Dai-_chan_, lawanmu saat kuliah nanti bakalan berat, loh!"

Tawa kecil.

"Oh."

Tapi jawabannya masih pendek.

"Dan, oh… kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Tetsu-_kun_, kurasa aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Dai-_chan_, karena aku takut dikira berselingkuh…"

Begitu sadar, Momoi Satsuki menghentikan perkataannya saat muka Aomine menunjukkan mimik miris.

"Eh? Kenapa? Dai-_chan _tak biasa seperti in—"

"Satsuki, aku mendoakanmu."

"Eh?"

Tentu saja sang gadis mengerjap bingung karena tak biasanya sahabatnya itu berkata seperti itu. Biasanya hanya sebuah 'oh', 'huh? Terserah kau, lah.' atau ungkapan cuek lainnya—dan seingatnya Aomine tak pernah melarangnya untuk suka kepada Kuroko atau memerdulikannya—seingatnya lagi, Aomine malah merestui saja hubungannya dengan Kuroko.

(Lagipula, Kuroko 'kan merupakan sahabat dekatnya juga.)

"Jangan bercanda soal mata analismu itu juga."

"E-Eh?! Dai-_chan_ berbicara secara ilmiah lagi?!"

"Mata analismu bisa melihatnya kan? Bagaimana Tetsu berkembang."

"Dai-_chan_ lupa? Aku 'kan menyukai Tetsu-_kun_ karena aku tak dapat memprediksinya—"

"Satsuki, jangan berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat apa yang terlihat."

Satu orang berhenti membuka mulutnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya juga 'kan? Dengan insting wanita atau apalah yang kaubilang itu."

"Ti… dak."

"Kau tahu perjalananmu untuk berhasil meraih Tetsu itu masih panjang—atau malah takkan pernah berhasil."

Gigi mengigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kalau kau masih ingin mengejarnya, terserah kau saja sih. Aku hanya bisa—"

Dua kaki meringkuk, terlipat, dengan tangan melingkar. Kepalanya terunduk hingga menyentuh kedua kaki mulusnya.

Sedang, kaki yang jenjang memperlihatkan seberapa jenjang ia sebenarnya bila ditegakkan, hingga tinggi kedua orang dapat dilihat selisihnya, begitu banyak. Lalu bergerak hingga seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti arah gerak—jalan—kakinya.

"—mendoakanmu."

Lambai tangan. Raut wajah terlihat datar, cuek. Pintu memisahkan dua individu.

Sang gadis menangis dalam diam di dalam tekukan badannya sendiri, di belakang layar berbahan helai-helai merah jambu lurusnya, di tengah senyap angin, di bawah matahari kelulusannya di Touou.

**Fin…?**

* * *

Hai. Akhirnya liburan, yah. Saya merasa jahat ngepost fic di mana Momoi ngenes begini di hari ultahnya. Saya gak tau mau nulis apa lagi sih.

Btw… sedikit omake(?).

.

Dua kaki meringkuk, terlipat, dengan tangan melingkar. Kepalanya terunduk hingga menyentuh kedua kaki mulusnya.

Aomine tahu kata-katanya begitu kejam. Namun dirinya tak akan goyah dengan keputusannya untuk memberitahukan ini.

"—mendoakanmu."

Punggung lebar itu tahu-tahu sudah membelakangi sang gadis, dan langkahnya sudah siap untuk meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

Lambai tangan.

(Tapi ia masih memiliki kata-kata terakhir untuk sahabatnya itu sebelum meninggalkannya—)

"Ngomong-ngomong, Satsuki, kalau kau meringkuk begitu, celana dalam _teddy bear-_mu terlihat, tuh."

Lambai tangan lagi.

Sang gadis masih meringkuk, sebentar, sebelum dirinya sudah berdiri mengambil langkah tegap dan cepat ke arah Aomine Daiki—

"MESUM!"

DUAK!

Tendangannya keras, lho. Dan tepat di muka galak sang _former ace _tim basket Touo.

"Pergi sana!"

Lalu ditendang lagi hingga melewati pintu yang memisahkan kedua individu.

Hening.

Momoi kembali meringkuk dengan tangisan.

"Orang mesum tetaplah mesum… _sobs._"

…**real fin?**


End file.
